Where the heck are we?
by Kion22
Summary: When a boy named Alex and his ex-girlfriend Chloe get sucked into their childhood show and become Lions will Chloe and Alex realize how much they actually love each other will they survive as animals on a Tv show?
1. Chapter 1

"AHHHHH," said a loud girl as she hit the ground with a loud thump and a boy looked down on her "you gonna help me up or stare at me," she asks "you look cute when you're mad," said the Boy the Girl then grabbed some popcorn and threw it at him

"Chloe stop!" he shouts loudly "oh you look cute when your mad," said the girl "that's so cheesy man," said another voice

"shut up Brad," said the Boy as he throws a soda can at him "what up magomozel" said Brad "you are so stupid," said the girl

"hahaha burn!" shouts another guy who gets out from under the couch "these dudes are so dumb"

"can you feel the love tonight" sings the guy the girl turned red as a tomato "shut up brad" shouted the boy

"honestly I think we should break up," said Chloe "agreed," said Alex "no that's too outdated Brad sing we are of the same pride"

said Cash 'ugh we don't watch the lion guard anymore that's a baby show" said Alex "just then a whirlwind came and carried them away into some African jungle "ahhhhh" they shout "its a feeling in belonging that we just can't hide!" sang brad "shut up!

"I don't think they are in love" just then they all started screaming they were Lions and they got sucked into the Tv

"ahhhh I'm stuck here with you dummies I am gonna die with a bunch of stupid boys" screamed Chloe "ahhh I am stuck in here with you dummies and a girl!" screamed Alex "whats wrong with girls" asked Chloe "oooo I'm so scared ooo take your shirt off im so cold" said Alex in a mocking tone "hahhahaah" laughed the boys like a bunch of idiots " why am I suddenly craving gazel?  
"why do I start smiling when I hear your name" "SHUT UP!"

Will Chloe and Alex ever get back together will the dumb boys stop being so dumb find out! To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

Chloe then started running around the place "I am gonna die! I'm gonna die!" she screams

"oh calm down Chloe," said Alex then she started slapping Alex left and right "never tell a woman to calm down repeat after me' "never tell a woman to calm down," they said at the same time "where is the food," said Chloe "in your butt," said Cash

and Brad started cracking up she then gave them each a slap "owww" they all shout "when I'm with you it clear we of the same pride" sang Kion and Rani "huh is that Keon" asked Alex "no stupid it's Kion" said Chloe "wait is the food really in her Butt" asked Brad "why am I even friends with you guys" "well you were our best friends girlfriend" said Cash

"I im hungry get over here Chloe" said Brad "guys you cant just bring Food out of people butts," said Alex

"ahem Mr butt I want some french fries and 12 hamburgers hot water and some oil" said Brad

"what do you need oil for?" asked Alex "well what am I supposed to drink,"said Brad and everybody looked at him like he is stupid he is, "I think your butt is broken" then Cash cracked Up when Kion came over to them "I am Kion and this is Rani who are you?" "Brad Chloe Alex and cash" "those some weird names" "I know everybody here but you are you a friend or foe"

"hehe hehe she said the body" said Brad before getting smacked


	3. Chapter 3

'Brad she said Body, not boody" said Alex who cracked up himself and Cash started chewing on some grass

"hahaha haha," said Brad, "you said Boody! he shouted and Chloe just sighed 'idiots"

Kion and Rani left "I am gonna hunt" said Chloe "Hunt? you can barely pee in your Lioness form and you wanna hunt ha ha ha hahaha" said Alex getting the shut up or I will slap you face "oooo im so scared" said Alex laughing SWAT FLAP!

Akex held his cheek "ow you slapped me" he screamed "i told you" she said 'dont doubt a woman

then there was a sound in the bush "WHAT WAS THAT!" shouted Brad "shut up man your makeit hear you" shouted Alex

then a panther jumped out"OOOO LOOK A KITTY!"he shouted before getting smacked into the tree by it because he tried to pet it

too be continued


End file.
